blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Ars Order
Elite Ars Order is a branch of a specialized mixed militia for the World Order Council's uses. Lukain Necaros claims it to be composed of some of the NOS' most potent individuals. Its highest branch is the Dark Glyph Squadron. Information The Elite Ars Order is a highly specialized unit that houses the strongest and most talented of the NOS families or members who enter the ranks of the WFM. Those who wish to serve their order and the world’s cause generally join this group and are loyal to the system. Although it was crafted by Lukain and he has power over them, it is not his personal division, instead, the Elite Ars Order is the only group that is mixed in its design, having members from all parts of the World Order Council. The difference between the Elite and the standard soldiers is that they have the potential to wield the specialized developments from the Boundary Artifacts Materialization Records. Usually, this is in the form of the crystals called the Boundary Fragments, which are regulated by limiters and stabilized in magic ceremonies before being given to their new owners. This then empowers them with a controlled connection to the Boundary making their Drive and abilities far more potent against the threats who crop up, such as Irregularities. It isn’t until the individual has wielded the power of a crystal alongside their Drive, a process called Resonance of Desire that they’re officially made part of this division. This resonance is what allows them to draw on their power from a certain point of the Boundary which the NOS seems to have control over, though the means and process behind gaining their crystals are kept a guarded secret. Siegfried and Reiga are the only members to not have them, and supposedly, this is due to them already having connections with Azure. The Elite Ars Order is very respected overall, with their members being from highly esteemed families and molded of all kinds of minds and outlooks. They are sometimes considered the future of the NOS and are the only mixed division of the entire Government, containing members from all of its facilities such as the SIA and Council Templar. It is, however, not without risks to become a member of it, as the risks of death or worse are greater. The tether of the soul and the crystal is easily shattered if careless and will result in corruption, leaving it up to the owner to gain enough strength and intellect to protect themselves and this object. If the crystal is deemed compromised, it is possible for them to lose their life or be exiled. Authority The EAO holds no special privileges over their fellow NOS soldiers, and are treated by their rank in the corresponding branches they have entered from. Joining the Elite Ars Order In order to be considered, one has to have an esteemed lineage, high aptitude, or abilities of their Drives that are unusual. A combination of all of the above almost guarantees a spot in their ranks. They must also cause a Resonance of Desire, a sacred technique heavily kept in secret, with only a few exceptions being made for those who have exceptional abilities without it--such as Reiga or Siegfried. The heads of every part of the Ryche of the World Order will place their picks for those who should join the Elite Ars Order from a constantly changing list of their members who display outstanding traits. Those who are chosen will be flown out by airship to the system’s headquarters where through a ceremony they receive a crystallized blue-colored fragment that is tuned to their soul and designed to regulate their abilities while enhancing them through certain means. This ceremony, called Resonance of Desire, is ancient, and supposedly was used centuries ago to help decide the future protectors of the Order ever since the NOS design. Once within it, its members are expected to uphold a lofty expectation of representing the NOS customs and beliefs, guiding the world toward the goal of an Eternal World of their Order. They are never supposed to speak of how they obtained their abilities either. History The Third War and Prior First introduced in the Third War as the Evolved Order for the Izanagi Agency, it was the idea of a specialized and elite group of people who were capable of wielding the strength of the Boundary via crystallization of Seithr and condensed Magic that would sometimes get connected to their weapon or body. This gave them the needed strength to stand against the Irregularities of the past who were also capable of wielding these powers to a point of distorting their power to grotesque levels, similar to beings from the Boundary itself. Those beings were not able to be fought with modern techniques, requiring an upheaval. Witnessing the damage that these Irregularities could cause with their control over the Boundary's power, Lukain devised an idea and alongside his colleagues that would offer a solution of making use of the crystals as a means of using them as an enhancer for the soul and Drive itself. These ideas were inspired from the former Magic Guild's Saint's studies of the more pure forms of the Magic and crystals as well, and this would result in the birth of a division suited to utilizing these crystalline object's power during the Third War as they could draw on sources of the Boundary's energy to temporarily empower the crystal, and themselves. While these developments are somewhat confidential, the results were undeniably a success as it provided the Government with the means to counter their adversaries. Despite this, the Division wasn't needed after the Third War, and several controversial ideas of the morality of its principles caused it to be retired once the Izanagi Agency was rendered defunct. Pre-Control Sequence Lukain refused to let it go to waste, however. After providing their findings from the Boundary Artifacts Materialization Technology, he was able to convince the Council the benefits of it for their Order due to the increase of Irregularities. Though there were still many concerns due to the unstable nature of these objects, in the end, there was a compromise for their usage, provided it could be done in a safe way. This safety measure was done by turning the crystals into regulators and limitation devices, ensuring there would be no sign of irregularity within them before agreeing to utilize them with their division. This was the conception of the EOA, where their members utilize the crystals much how was done in the past, only in a far more controlled way. As of their design they have become the cornerstone of the NOS’ power and authority in the world, and are generally more accepted compared to forces such as the Sequence Destroyers. Despite this, the Elite Ars Order's Resonance was also the inspiration behind not only the Dark Glyph Squadron but also the Sequence Intelligence Agency’s customs, using a similar idea in their own weaponry, though their means seem to be a bit more extreme in comparison. Members Known Members Innovos Duodecim *Siegfried Schtauffen - From the Schtauffen Family, serves as Brigadier General, also a member of Dark Glyph. Inducted by Lukain. **Crystal: None, has the Azure's power. *Reiga Sorairo - From the Sorairo Family, and their chosen prodigy. Serves as a Lieutenant designated in the 4th division under Mysteria. **Crystal: None, has the Azure's power. *Eikorae Kochoki - From the Kochoki family. Inducted by Lukain. Also in Dark Glyph. **Crystal: Codex: Strife (Weapon) *Inaria Kokatsuki - From the Kokatsuki Family. Inducted by Lukain. Also in Dark Glyph. **Crystal: Codex: Guile (Weapon) Council Associations *Mysteria - Inducted by the World Order Council **Crystal: Codex: Devotion (Within Weapon) *Lazarith - Inducted by Admiral Netsuki, holds the rank of Commander. From the Templar. **Crystal: Codex: Justice (Within Weapon) Research and Development *Ignato - Inducted by Rychia of the R&D Department. **Crystal: Unknown Former *Serza - Departed as of Control Sequence’s Start, a representative from SIA **Crystal: Unknown *Tenryo Mutsuki - Unknown status due to being AWOL, a representative from Duodecim **Crystal: Unknown *Yyntal Sorairo - Stepped down to his son once Lukain requested him, served as a member during the Phantom Operations **Crystal: Unknown Navigation Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence